


Chubby Keith (Prompts and Oneshots)

by SourOtterPop



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Belly, Belly Kink, Chubby, Chubby Kink, College AU, Depression, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Force Feeding, Insecure Keith (Voltron), M/M, Other, Sabotage, Stress, Stress Eating, Stuffing, Weight Gain, binge eating, chubby chaser, chubby chasing, chubby keith, chubby voltron, stuffing kink, weight gaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourOtterPop/pseuds/SourOtterPop
Summary: A collection of cute, short stories about chubby Keith Kogane and loverboy Lance.All prompts and suggestions are welcome!





	1. Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hunks Restaurant Prompt:  
> Keith gets hired as a waiter at Hunks diner to get extra money for some new stuff. Hunk let’s him take home whatever he has left over and Lance starts to notice.

“Thank you again for all of this. Lance is going to love it”. Keith had recently started working at a roadside diner Hunk ran, and alongside with the tips he got, Hunk let him take home whatever food was left over.

“Of course! You work so much more than you have to, you can always take a break day”, Hunk said as he washed the dishes.

“No way, I need as much cash as I can get. I need to get new clothes and Lance can’t stand to cut down on his skin care products”, Keith let out with a chuckle.

By the time the two were finished cleaning up, it was nearly midnight and Keith hadn’t even texted Lance for a ride. He could always ask Hunk, but he already gave him so much, he hated to ask for help.

“See ya’ tomorrow, dude!”, he said, jogging out. He walked the entire way home carrying the huge bag of left over food.

By the time he got home, he was starving. 

“Fuck...I haven’t ran that much since high school, I need to eat somethin’...”, since it was literally almost 1 in the morning, and Keith couldn’t cook for shit despite being best friends with an expert cook, he decided to stick to the food that Hunk gave him.

“This is Lances favorite...whatever, there’ll be leftovers anyway, he won’t notice.”

They’re weren’t any leftover for Lance to have, and the evidence was all shown on Keith’s thighs.

•

This pattern went on for a while. Keith honestly lived labor work and was willing to help Hunk clean up the restaurant no matter how late it got. He had a sweet job; free food, lots of tips (though he didn’t know why people tipped him so much, maybe it was his great looks), he didn’t have to work until noon, and he could stay up as late as he needed to. It worked perfectly.

One morning, though, Keith started to notice the effect of his late night binges after work.

“Fuck- just- button already!”

Keith was struggling to get his dress pants on. He’s been the same size since he was 15, how could this be happening? 

“Is everything alright?”, Lance called out from the living room.

“I-I’m fine!”, he yelled back.

Goddammit. Keith looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look any bigger...did he? The scale said he’s gained 15 pounds but Keith just doesn’t see it.

Or maybe he just doesn’t want to.

Keith had grown a bit of a belly. It was easy to cover in a sweatshirt, but in a tight, white dress shirt that was probably two sizes too small, any one who took a second glance could see his pooch. His thighs had gotten bigger and definitely softer (something that Lance personally enjoyed cuddling).

Lance walked in and immediately blushed as he saw his, now much less slim, boyfriend struggle to get on a pair of dress pants.

Keith immediately looked back at him with a glare as sharp as his daggers.

“This is why I don’t like you doing the laundry! You always shrink my clothes, I have work in an hour!”

This definitely wasn’t the end of it.

•

This pattern went on for a few weeks, and Lance couldn’t be more grateful.

Keith was...absolutely adorable. Denial truly was his color.

Keith refused to believe that he’d been gaining weight, despite the fact that he had gained over 40 pounds. Lance went along with it; he got rid of the scale, he went to bed earlier so Keith would succumb to devouring whatever junk food Lance left in the fridge for him, and he bought bigger work clothes for Keith, all to avoid his oblivious boyfriend from noticing.

Keith had gotten home late once again. He was welcomed by the sight of a worn out Lance passed out on the couch.

Keith plopped down on the couch and immediately started eating. Hunk had made the extra effort to pack some extra nachos with fresh, hot cheese melted all over it, a sweet chocolate cake coated in creme, and a diet soda. Gotta stay healthy, right?

Keith immediately started stuffing his face as usual, not minding the sleepy Lance nuzzling his leg.

After a while, Lance started to wake up. He looked up at Keith and immediately noticed him stuffing his face. “Babe?”, he acted oblivious. He hoped Keith would keep this pattern up.

Keith froze up, then wiped his mouth. His gut was already starting to protrude out from his dress shirt. “I- I’m fine...just hungry”, he feebly responded.

“You seem really hungry. Are you alright?”

Keith nodded, and tried to sit up, only to be stopped and pushed back down by Lance.

“No. Stay. Are you still hungry?”

“A-A little...”, Keith said shamefully.

“Okay!”, Lance lit up. He grabbed the tin of nachos and sat in between Keith’s legs and started feeding him.

Keith was too tired to care. He rested back against the pillows and let Lance do whatever he pleased.

Every so often Keith would let out a satisfied moan followed by a stretch that only showed off his pale stretch marks that danced along his skin.

Keith had finished the nachos sooner than Lance had anticipated. Lance immediately grabbed a slice of the cake and a fork without even asking. 

Keith had no objection, but he did start to squirm in his spot. “C-Can you unbutton my pants...?”. Lance nodded and dug his fingers under Keith’s overhang and fumbled a bit until the button finally let go, and Keith’s pudgy layer of fat pooled into his lap. Keith just hang his head back and sighed in relief. Lance could barely keep himself together.

Lance started to feed Keith the chocolate cake and kept his eyes fastened on Keith. Keith’s lips were glossy from the amount of times he licked the chocolate off his lips, and bits of chocolate and crumbs were sprawled all over his cheeks as evidence of his gluttony.

“L-Lance mm- I’m starting to get full...”, Keith spoke quietly. Even when doing his guilty pleasure he remained closed off. His belly by now looked like he swallowed a beach ball, and his usual soft and pudgy belly was now hard and stuffed.

“Can you finish this last slice? For me?”  
What was Lance doing? As persistent as he was, he was never like this.

“I- I can’t...”, he sat up only to hear a small “pop”, followed by something small dropping to the floor. The button of his work shirt had finally let loose.

Keith looked down and ran his hands through his hair. “Fuck...I really am getting fat...”

Lance couldn’t take it anymore. He immediately started massaging Keith’s stomach. He slowly moved Keiths shirt up and showered his belly in butterfly kisses.

“So cute...so so cute...”, Lance mumbled over and over.

Keith blushed furiously and pushed Lance away. “What are you doing...? I- I’m disgusting! I’ve gotten huge and I’ve been in denial about it!”

Lance just looked up at him and smirked, grabbing at his love handles and whispering.  
“I love this”

Keith opened his mouth to speak, but Lance beat him to the punch.

“I love seeing you passed out on our couch surrounded by empty containers, I love waking up to you laying on your side with your belly poking out of your t-shirt, and your thighs are so comfy to lay on when we watch movies”

“Lance, I -“

“You don’t need to put yourself down. I love this, and I love you.”

“I was gonna say I’m tired from eating a family’s worth of food”, Keith said with a chuckle.

Lance stood up and started to head for the bedroom when he noticed that Keith wasn’t getting up.  
“Babe?”

Keith looked away and awkwardly scratched his neck. “I- uh...can’t get up...I need you to help me.”

Lance immediately walked over and scooped his arms under Keith’s and hoisted him up. He could barely hold up his considerably larger boyfriend. He helped him up the stairs and into their bedroom, trying to make sure Keith wasn’t too sore. 

Keith immediately plopped down on the bed and wrapped the covers around himself. Lance chuckled and got in bed laying right behind his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s stomach and massaged it where he assumed it was sore. He opened his mouth to speak, but was then interrupted by the sound of a sleeping Keith’s snore. Lance smiled and nuzzled his face into Keith’s bed before he fell asleep.

•

The next morning all Lance could hear Keith complain about was that he needed a dress shirt for work, but then stopped when Lance convinced him to stay home and eat all day.


	2. Indulge Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Lance and Keith have started dating, Lance has brought Keith to the McClain household many times, and he loves the outcome of it.  
> Especially how Keith eats.

Every few months Lance goes back to his families house to visit them. Whether it’s for Christmas, or just annual traditions, Lance goes back whenever he can. This time, it was for Thanksgiving.

Ever since him and Keith started dating, Keith always insisted on going back home with him. He couldn’t tell if it was the warm atmosphere, or the welcoming family, but he did know for sure that it had to do with one big thing; the cooking.

And Keith just couldn’t resist.

•

“Are you sure you want to bring that?”, Lance asked while him and Keith were packing for yet another trip.

“Why wouldn’t I?”, Keith responded. He was currently holding one of his favorite band tees that fit him rather well. Lance said he loved when Keith wore it, and he didn’t understand the sudden questioning.

“Just...cause. I wouldn’t want it getting ruined”.

In all honestly, Lance loved that shirt, but he noticed a pattern with Keith whenever they went to his family’s house. Keith couldn’t say no. Lances cousins, aunts, uncles, and his own mother constantly offered Keith their cooking, and who could deny it? Amazing home cooking 24/7. Following all that food, of course, left a mark on Keith as his weight always seemed to “fluctuate” whenever he was there. Lance secretly loved it.

Holidays were an excuse to watch Keith pack away the pounds, then blame it on his family. It was a guilty pleasure that Lance wouldn’t dare to admit.

•

After the long car ride, Keith immediately got out of the car.

“How the _hell_ can you stay in the car like that when it’s 80 goddamn degrees?!”

“And yet you refuse to wear shorts!”

“It’s the middle of November! It shouldn’t be this hot!”

They’re petty, and hilarious, argument was quickly shut down when Lances mother ran to Keith and hugged him as tight as she could.

“Ma’, you’re going to suffocate him”

Lances mother immediately pulled away and laughed, then looked at her son sternly.

“How can you let your own boyfriend starve? He’s so thin! You were never like this until you went to that damn Garrison...”

“It’s called being fit. Keith and I have to stay in shape, we can’t all live off your extremely caloric cooking”

Lances mother looked back at Keith and chuckled.

“Such a smartass”

“Hey!”

•

Lunch that day was...quiet. Which is something that could almost never be said in the McClain household. Most of Lances nephews were out picking pumpkins despite Halloween being far over.

Lances mother had served pumpkin pie as a way to celebrate Keith’s arrival. She loved to spoil him. And Keith _devoured_ it. Keith was probably on his sixth slice by the time Lance was done unpacking their stuff. When he walked in, his mom and Keith were catching up on everything going on in their lives.

Lance took a good look at Keith and immediately noticed just how much his shirt was riding up. The one that fit him just a bit too well. His stomach was already starting to look full, as it was spilling into his lap past the hem of his jeans. And yet Keith showed little to no signs of stopping. Lance couldn’t help but bite his lip as his boyfriend continued to just _stuff his face_.

Lance sat down next to his boyfriend and happily stayed quiet. As much as he talked, his boyfriend spoke so much more when he was speaking passionately. It was something Lance really admired.

Lance couldn’t help but hold back a smile at how _adorable_ his boyfriend was. His cheeks had started to round out from his past experiences at the McClain house, and his cheeks were coated in crumbs. The more exposure Keith had in the sun just brought out his freckles that much more. It was a rarity, really. To see Keith so happy and content.

Lance would have never snapped out of his gaze if he didn’t finally notice his mom and his boyfriend addressing him.

“Lance? Honey, what do you think?”, his mom asked curiously.

“Um...yes?”, he said, hoping it was the right response.

It probably wasn’t since his ever-so-loving boyfriend playfully punched him in the arm.

“Shut up!”, he laughed.

“What did I even agree to?”

“Your mom asked if you thought I was a twig!”

“I mean, you kinda are”, Lance lied through his teeth.

Sure, his boyfriend wasn’t fat, he wasn’t even borderline chubby yet, but he definitely wasn’t as thin as he used to be.

Lance hoped it would stay that way.

•

A few days later the whole family went out to get fresh vegetables from a nearby farm. Lances family only wanted the best for their food, despite it still being incredibly fattening.

In the few days him and Keith had arrived, Keith had already looked like he gained a few pounds. Then again, eating a full meal every three hours will do that.

Of course, Lances family teased him a bit about having Keith all to himself, then they finally gave him back in order to let the two actually have some alone time.

Lucky for Lance, Keith’s endless line of skinny jeans had quickly lost their fit as he piled on the pounds, and he had to succumb to wearing Lances extra pair of shorts. Keith had decided to wear his “baggy” sweater out that only barely covered his newly formed chub, and it didn’t help that the shorts tugged on his thighs just a bit too much.

Lance couldn’t have _been_ more happy to get away from his family. Sure, he loved them, but spending all day around them while his boyfriend looked absolutely ravishing constantly bending over to pick vegetables, seeing his stomach just hang off of him, definitely made Lance a little less patient.

When they got into the car, Lance immediately suggested something he’d been waiting for all day.

“Wanna go get dinner? There’s this great diner nearby that you have to try!”

“S-Sure”

Lance could see the uneasiness Keith was feeling, as the shorts he was wearing were definitely too tight.

 _I can’t wait to get those off of him_ Lance thought to himself.

•

At the diner, Lance had walked Keith to the booth like a “true gentleman” and ordered at the counter while Keith looked over the menu. Lance decided on a whole pizza for the two of them with a liter of Coke. Lance sure as hell couldn't finish it on his own, but with Keith’s new, much bigger appetite, they definitely could.

Lance brought over the pizza with a grin and Keith immediately lit up. Lance loved when Keith glowed like that. Lance sat down at the booth and allowed Keith to eat whatever. He made sure to eat his own, much fewer pieces, so Keith wouldn’t notice the fact that he was probably going to devour 80% of it. Lance had no objections.

Lance could barely get through dinner without giving away how much he loved this. Keith’s belly was definitely bulging out of the shorts by this point. Keith’s lips were glossy with grease that he didn’t bother to wipe away, and every time Lance thought he’d be done he’d just shovel another slice in his mouth.

When Keith was on his last two slices, Lance started to notice how uncomfortable he seemed. Lance pretended to drop his headphones out of his pocket, then went under the table.

_Oh my god_

Keith was **definitely** going to have trouble getting out of those shorts tonight. He was bloated from all the soda and carbs that he couldn’t stop stuffing himself with.

Lance quickly sat up and immediately noticed that Keith had stopped eating.

“I-I um-hic-...I’m starting t-to get a bit full...”

Lance could see it in the way Keith hesitated that he was lying. He leaned over the table and unbuttoned Keith’s shorts. Keith’s belly practically pushed the zipper apart, causing Keith to immediately become flustered.

“Lance! What the hell?!”

“If you’re hungry, eat. I don’t care. I’m a different size than you, anyway.”

Lance knew his boyfriend was stubborn. He knew that if he told Keith just how much weight he’d gained that he would immediately try to lose it.

Keith hesitantly took another bite, followed by another, and so on. The soft moans and noises that escaped his lips only made Lance even happier with his decision.

Before Keith could even finish his last slice, Lance spoke up.

“You should try the cake they have here! It’s double layered chocolate and it’s so rich, you’d love it!”

“Lance...I-I think I’ve pushed it-“

“You haven’t! Honest!”, he interrupted, “Please try it, you haven’t had it a _single_ time you’ve come to visit...it’d make me really really happy if you did”, Lance then preceded to pout that adorable puppy dog pout that fell under the list of things Keith couldn’t say no to.

Keith shyly smiled and succumbed to his boyfriends begging.

“Alright”

Lance got them two of the biggest slices of cake that the diner offered, then laid them out in front of Keith.

Keith immediately dug into his slice, not minding the chocolate that was left on his cheek. He was about halfway through the slice when he noticed Lance wasn’t eating.

“Babe? Why aren’t you eating your slice?”, he said with a mouthful of cake stuffed in his cheeks.

“They’re both for you. You’ve dealt with my family long enough, you deserve it”, he said, following it with a smile. As much as Keith _tried_ to deny it, he was clearly happy to get to have more.

Keith eventually finished his desert, then rested back in his seat and sighed. He rested his hands on his stomach and finally relaxed.

“Are you full?”, Lance asked innocently.

He knew he was far beyond that, he wouldn’t be if Lance wasn’t their to push his limits. Keith just nodded, then let out a long burp, followed by Keith slamming his hand on his mouth while his face blushed furiously. Lance smirked and walked over to Keith’s side of the table. He slung his arm around Keith’s side and held him up, leaving some cash on the table to pay for their meal, and walked Keith to the car.

He laid him in the backseat and immediately started rubbing circles on his boyfriends belly.

“Lance, wh-what are you doing?”, Keith asked, not objecting to Lances actions.

“You look full, aren’t you sore?”, he asked.

Keith sat up and stared at his partner curiously. “Why are you doing this? I’m borderline _repulsive_...I knew I shouldn’t have just willing ate everything your family gave me...”

“Keith, I know how you get when you’re here”, Lance responded, getting closer to Keith. “Why do you think I come back so often?”

Keith sat there, befuddled at how he’d miss the signs of Lance liking... _this_.

The way Lance dazed off whenever Keith was eating. The way he took a good, long look at him whenever he walked in the room. The way he had known that the shirts were far too small.

“O-Oh”, Keith choked out.

Lance just smirked and pulled Keith into his lap. He looked at his boyfriend and ran his hands through his hair.

“I know you love it, too. You always **_have_** to finish the meals that are prepared for you, huh? You just **_have_** to have a ton of extra cream put in your coffee. You just **_have_** to let yourself eat and eat and eat”

Keith had no idea why Lance talking like this turned him on, but he loved it.

“So, do it. _Indulge yourself_ ”

•

Keith and Lance definitely requested more “alone time” after that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this one!! I’ve seen a lot of gifs about Keith meeting/seeing Lances family and I wanted to add on to it ;)  
> Please tell me what I can do to improve, and feel free to leave a suggestion below bc I am unoriginal trash


	3. Update/Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick announcement and update thing :>

Hello!! I am so sorry I haven’t updated in forever!!   
I haven’t had the time and I’m honestly just a shitty writer :P  
Which is why I might be looking for a beta!! It’d be great to have someone edit my chapters/fix them or give recommendations!!  
But yeah, that’s about it for right now. I’m hoping to update sometime this week!

pLEASE comment as many suggestions as you want!! I appreciate every comment ❤️ I love writing these little prompts and it makes me really happy when I get feedback!!


	4. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith always enjoyed their dates, especially the snacks that come afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long ;0;  
> I’ve been struggling with writing and I’ve had a ton of work to do, but I’ll keep trying to update as much as I can!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Lance and Keith’s dates were always a treat to look forward to. It gave them a break from their tightly-scheduled lives. Lance had school, and then had to take care of his siblings while balancing his grades. Keith was constantly at the gym with his older brother, Shiro, and was always doing some sort of training, regardless of who it was with.

Their dates consisted of long walks, hanging out behind random stores, and just enjoying each other company.

Lance had loved it because Keith had finally learned how to let go and relax. For once, they could forget about school and work and all of the bullshit in their lives. Lance quickly took notice to it; Keith wouldn’t argue or put up a fight, he’d stay calm and overall bright, and he’d occasionally go off his diet. 

Lance loved the Keith he saw when they were on dates. He’d buy him chocolates, ice cream, or whatever fatty food he could buy at the nearest fast food joint. Anything for his boyfriend.

Anything.

•

Lance found Keith at the gym that wasn’t too far away from campus. Today was Friday, which meant Keith was probably training for self-defense he’ll never use. As expected, he was the only one still in the kick boxing room. Keith seemed angry, even for him, y’know, being Keith.

“Hey, babe, you ready to go?”, Lance slowly approached him.

“To what?”

“To go out? We always spend Friday’s getting food and stuff-“

“Not today”

“Why not?”

Lance had an idea he knew why. Every bite Keith took seemed to never show off on his lean figure, but once he started eating more, the pounds started piling on. If Lance stared long enough, he could see Keith’s newly forming belly jiggle with each swift punch.

“Just, cause, I guess” 

Lance knew Keith wouldn’t ever admit he was insecure. He was simply too stubborn. He could probably push this to the point where is gullible boyfriend gained 50 or so pounds, and Keith would be too stubborn to ever say anything.

Lance strolled over to Keith and held his hands. He then slowly moved his hands down to Keith’s thighs and dug his fingers into them, causing him to yelp and stop his regiment.

“Lance! We’re in public!”

“No ones in here, now come on. I’m hungry”

It wasn’t hard to manipulate Keith every once and a while, so he finally was able to drag him out of the gym without as much of a fuss.

•

They finally decided on some greasy, but classic, old-school diner that they both had a soft spot for. Keith immediately ordered a burger with a side of fries while Lance stuck to a small order of onion rings.

When they got their food, Keith just dug in. The grease from his burger coated his lips and he didn’t seem to care whatsoever. Lance had to hold back his staring, he couldn’t let Keith know about his secret kink. Keith practically stuffed the fries in his mouth, and they were gone in the same amount of time that they were at the damn table.

After a while Keith went on his phone and mindlessly scrolled through some site. He didn’t realize, though, that he was mindlessly eating through Lances order of onion rings. Lance couldn’t care less; the longer Keith was distracted with his phone, the longer Lance could stare at his boyfriends ever-growing midsection. 

He was going to have fun with this.

•

Their schedules soon became more open. Lances siblings were going back to school during the day, and Keith had decided (more by order of Shiro) that he should learn how to relax. Dates became more common and it eventually became a daily thing; meet up, get lunch, crash at Lance’s. Keith practically lived their by now.

Lance and Keith were walking down the sidewalk. Lance was wearing an oversized university sweatshirt with jeans, and Keith was wearing a tight t-shirt, sweatpants, and a hoodie. Only difference from before was that Keith’s belly had rounded out immensely from all their dates to the point where a bit of his belly peaked out. Lance was staring long enough to notice Keith shivering.

“You cold?”

Keith simply nodded in response. He was too busy snacking 

“Why don’t you zip up your hoodie?”

Keith immediately froze up, then changed the subject. 

“The weathers kinda nice”

Lance knew what he was doing. Neither had acknowledged Keith’s weight gain, but it still happened. Even if Keith lost 15 pounds that hoodie still wouldn’t be able to zip up.

“We should head back to that diner you like. The one with the onion rings you like”

“I never order onion rings”

“Well, you always eat mine when you’re done with your food”

Keith’s face immediately went beet red. Lance wanted to acknowledge it. He couldn’t hide how much he loved Keith’s new weight. He had to practically drag him to the diner to get food, and now he was going to make sure he enjoyed his food.

Lance ordered for them when they walked in, and he immediately doted on Keith. 

Keith happily ate his food once it arrived. He spoke with his boyfriend mindlessly while he ate, until he started to shift in his seat.

“What’s wrong?”, Lance asked.

“Mm-Nothing”, Keith responded, still seeming uncomfortable. 

Lance immediately sat next to his boyfriend and began to rub circles on his belly. The sliver poking out from his shirt was all he needed. Even when he was stuffed, his belly looked soft and doughy, and from the lack of stretch marks, Lance could tell Keith was using the lotion he bought him.

Instead of protesting, Keith sunk back and let Lance do what he wanted. Keith was used to it, he honestly loved it. He knew he was gaining weight, and Lances attention on it made him feel...cute.

“H-Hey, Lance...?”

“Hm?”

“Th-thanks for being so okay with my weight...I-I know it’s been a lot b-but I feel happier lately finally letting go...”

Lance smirked, “You do, huh?”

Keith blushed. That damn smirk always made him flustered. He nodded in response.

Lance grabbed a handful of Keith’s new plush, “Lets keep going, then”

Keith couldn’t stand him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!! This is my first time writing any type of fic and,,, yeah,,,  
> Contructive criticism is welcome!  
> Feel free to suggest cute prompts below!


End file.
